LA CONVENCIÓN DE LOS SUPERBUENOS
by Selegna Ailaht
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repete juntáramos a Sakura, Inuyasha, Yugi, Superman, Harry Potter y a los Skywalker en una gran convención de superhéroes? Nada más y nada menos que un montón de locuras
1. La Reclutación de Sakura

LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERBUENOS

Nota: Todos los personajes de este fic ( excepto "Miguel" y "Nola" ) no nos pertenecen.

¡Hola!, Selegna Monte Mejilla y Ailaht Vendida I. Regalada les presentamos a nuestras locuras: ¡LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERBUENOS! Y ¡LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERMALOS!... Dos historias cómicas en una; así que les recomendamos leer ambas para entenderlas completamente y de paso reírse más, si es que les causan gracia, lo cual esperamos ( si no lo hacen, avísenos con un review por favor ).

Èsta es una mezcla cómica de varios personajes famosos del anime y otras series, por lo tanto, es para todos los gustos. Aunque hay dos de nuestra propia loca invención: Miguel y Nola ( basados en nuestros hermanos menores de trece años ).

Este es nuestro primer fic, así que por favor dejen muchos reviews, para saber como vamos ( sean buenos o malos, no hay problema... ).

Y arranca el primer capítulo...

Nota : Solo queremos darle las gracias a quien leyó la introducción; y aclarar que no tenemos nada contra Syaoran ( no se preocupen... después recobrará la conciencia ).

CAPÌTULO 1 : LA RECLUTACIÒN DE SAKURA

Ya habían pasado cinco años después de lo sucedido con la última carta Clow sellada ( vacío ). Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Tomoeda: el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, una que otra princesa mágica salvaba el mundo ( ¡Viva Tokio por eso! )... y un intento de guardián con forma de peluche huía despavorido de las garras del monstruo "Sakurita".

- Ya verás Kero... ¡Pagarás por haber intoxicado a Syaoran con ese camarón!

- ¡Yo que iba a saber que ese mocoso se lo iba a tragar! ( Nota: Syaoran estaba de visita en Japón ).

"**Recuerdo de Kero "**

¡Kero... ya tira esos camarones que estàn echados a perder!- gritó Sakura desde la otra habitación.

– Si, si... ya voy. _¿Por qué todo yo?... ¡Que el mocoso haga algo!_

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

– mmmm... camarones.- Syaoran entró en ese momento a la cocina dispuesto a probar el marisco.

– ¡Espera! – Kero le interrumpió.

- ¡¿Qué?!

– Eeeeemm... ¿no le vas a poner salsa?

"**Termina el recuerdo de Kero"**

La persecución llegaba a su climax... Pero, de repente, justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de sacarle en plena sala el relleno a Kero... una extraña y muy choteada luz con su nube de humo incluida apareció frente a ella; y de ésta salió...

– Cof, cof, cof ; "$/ humo, ¡me va a dar cáncer!

Un curioso joven de 25 años, muy bien vestido por cierto ( como vendedor de puerta en puerta ), y con maletín en la mano apareció en la habitación. Después de que se le pasó el susto a Sakura, ésta se dirigió a él, soltando por fin el cuello de Kero, quien estaba tan azul como un Pitufo.

- ¿Quién eres?

– ¡Ay! Al fin llegó mi pedido: donas glaseadas. ¿Cuánto te debo amigo? – dijo Kero recuperando milagrosamente el color.

Se produce un silencio incómodamente silencioso. Al parecer al joven no le había agradado mucho el comentario.

Vendedor de donas ¡¿yo?! ¡Estás loco!

¿Entonces no traes mi pedido?

¡¿Me ves cara de repostero?!

Pues si no me vas a vender mis donas ¡¡¡vete!!!

¡Pues me voy!

¡Pues vete!

¡Pues adiós!

- ¡¡¡¿Alguien dijo donas?!!!

Un muchacho, muy buen mozo por cierto ( aunque completamente drogado ), entró de golpe en la sala, haciendo que todos saltaran del susto.

- ¡Syaoran, no espantes! – lo regañó Sakura.

- ¿Estoy tan feo?

- ¿Qué no te sentías muy mal?

– Noo, sya mme ssiento mucho mejor.- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa idiota.

– Syaoran... ¿què te pasa? – preguntó Sakura observando sus pupilas detenidamente - Pareciera que estas todo drogado.

– Nooo, sssi solooo mm... me puussee las medizhinasszzzzz.

- ¡¡¡¿Todas?!!!

¡Plafff! En eso Syaoran cayó al suelo ... Una vez que medio recobró la conciencia y Tomoyo hubo llegado (como le encanta el chisme a esta chamaca ), todos se sentaron a tomar una rica taza de té.

– ¿Así que te llamas Miguel? – preguntó Sakura- ¿Y por qué nos visitas?

Shii, hábblanos de laa tìa Fuulgencia.

El comentario de Syaoran hizo que se mereciera un zape de parte de Sakura.

– Bueno, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es... es...

Suena una misteriosa música de fondo: "CCAN, chan, chan, chaaaan"

Leche con paaaan.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Syaoran quien extrañamente estaba comiendo leche con pan… literalmente.

 Bueno, la razón por la que vine es... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARA INVITARLOS A LA QUINCUAGÈSIMA SÙPER-MEGA-HIPER-FANTÀSTICA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS " SÙPERBUENOS "!!!!!!!! - Salen luces, confeti y una banda sinfónica.

En ese momento, todos cayeron al suelo en estilo anime, excepto Syaoran , quien estaba muy entretenido aplaudiéndole a la banda, comiendo leche con pan y picándose la nariz (¡que hábil! ).

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Tomoyo reincorporándose.

– Pues es nada más y nada menos que una convención – le respondió Miguel emocionado - o mejor dicho campamento, pero así le pusieron, donde se reúnen varios superbuenos de diferentes tiempos y planos ( dimensiones ) para aprender y entrenar; y así poder, como siempre, vencer a los "Súpermalos".

– _Yo me refería a la banda... por cierto, ¿a dónde se fue?_

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Clow también fue a esa odiosa convención... De hecho, de ahí fue de donde sacó la idea de la carta burbujas. – exclamó Kero.

– Pues su reencarnación también va a estar en la convención, de hecho, acabo de venir de Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Eriol va a ir?! En ese caso, nosotros también iremos. – se emocionó Sakura.

– ¿A ccoomprrar ddonas? – Syaoran ya había acabado la leche con pan.

- ... Sí, a comprar donas.

- ¡Yupi!

En ese momento a Tomoyo se le prendió el foco.

– Pero tengo **una** duda: ¿Dónde es? ¿Cuándo es? ¿Cómo vamos a ir? ¿Cuánto dura? ¿quién más va a ir? ¿Hay que pagar? ¿Se permiten cámaras? ¿Se ocupa uniforme?

– _Por favor Diosito, que no se ocupe uniforme_.- suplicó Sakura.

– Plano desconocido, en este momento, un portal, lo que tenga que durar, muchos, no, sí y no. Ah, y respecto al tiempo, no se preocupen, en cuanto haya acabado la convención, regresarán al mismo lugar y tiempo del que partieron sin haber envejecido nada, eso es nuevo.- Le da unos papeles y una pluma a Sakura- Solo tienen que firmar aquí y listo. Pero aclaro que solo es una formalidad.

- ¿Los cuatro?

– Sí, tanto tú como tu amiga, el peluche, aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que tu novio, que por cierto me está viendo raro, no está en condiciones de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que... ?... Bueno eso no importa, y no te preocupes por su firma, hace mucho que aprendí a imitarla.

La mirada fija que mantenía Syaoran sobre Miguel lo puso nervioso.

– ¿Y tú què me ves?

- ¿Eres Ssaanta?

- ¿Te parezco gordo?

– Nno ttú, eel que essstá attrás dde tii.

– ¿La planta?

– Nnoooo, Ssanta.

Listo.- dijo Sakura deseosa de dejar de pasar vergüenzas.

- ¿Ya están todas la firmas?... Veo que sí, así que me voy. - Voltea a ver a Syaoran, quien al parecer le daba su lista de obsequios a la planta situada a un lado del sillón - ¿No es contagioso verdad?

- ¿quién?... ¿Santa?

- …….Ok, me voy.

– Espera... ¿cómo... ?- interrumpió Sakura.

– Tienen una hora para hacer maletas y la pluma abrirá un portal para que pasen, aunque les recomiendo que no respiren cuando lo hagan... el humo es insoportable.

– Muchas gracias.

– Ok, bye.

– Bye.- le dijeron todos.

- ¡Adiós Rodolfo !

- ?

Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado ; y por favor dejen reviews. Por otro lado, si no leyeron la introducción, hágalo ( les conviene ); y si acaso no lo piensan hacer... entonces solo les diremos que para entender bien este fic, es necesario leer a su par : LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERMALOS.

Entonces nos vemos, Bye.

Nota: Si no aparecen en este capítulo los personajes que buscaban, no se desesperen, ya vendrán.


	2. La Bienvenida

LA CONVENCIÒN DE LOS SÙPERBUENOS

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic ( a excepción de "Miguel" y "Nola" ) nos pertenecen.

Selegna - ¡Hola otra vez!

Ailaht – ¡Aquí nos reportamos desde Los Cabos, Baja California Sur!

Selegna – Y como siempre, estamos escribiendo nuestras locuras.

Ailaht – En lugar de hacer algo de provecho, como dice mi mamá.

Selegna – Pero si esto es algo de provecho: desarrollamos nuestra creatividad.

Ailaht - ¡Bien dicho!... Bueno, es hora de comenzar con el segundo capítulo.

Selegna – Y por favor, no se vayan a enfadar por lo de Syaoran... ya casi se le acaba el efecto.

Nota: _Los diálogos que aparecen en cursiva son pensamientos._

CAPÌTULO 2: HACIA LA LUZ Y UNA DIVERTIDA CONFUSIÒN.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Me estás pisando Flash... muévete!

- ¡No puedo Diana! ¡La capa del murciélago me está asfixiando! ¿O es la de Superman?

– De hecho sí, y estás en medio de ella y mi trasero.

– Lo siento… ¡Guácala!¿Podrías al menos lavar tus calzones?

Un grupo muy peculiar de superhéroes se encontraba viajando a través del tiempo y el espacio; por medio de un túnel muy estrecho y por demás, oscuro.

- ¿Dónde está Batman?- preguntó la joven dándole un gran codazo al del mameluco rojo.

– ¡Ouch! Tranquila nena, seguramente está colgando sus penas en el techo, muy a gusto el ca….

– Aquí no hay techo – le interrumpió una voz lúgubre - solo estamos dando vueltas en una especie de túnel.

- ¡Ah Batman! Estás atrás de mi – se alegró Diana – oye, ¿me haces un favor? Es que tengo comezón en el hombro izquierdo, ¿me rascas?

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Por qué no me lo pides a mí? ¡Estoy a un lado tuyo! – se quejó Flash.

- Para eso tendría que comprar una crema para la irritación de la piel.

– Cierto jeje, rasco muy fuerte y rápido- en ese momento, una densa nube de humo los cubrió- Cof cof... ¡Superman! Si vas a fumar, invita.

– No estoy fumando._ Luisa ya me convenció de dejarlo._

– ¡No es eso!- exclamó Diana- ¡sino que ya estamos saliendo del túnel... miren!... ¿Por qué te cuelgas de mi brazo Flash?

- ¡No! ¡No pienso ir hacia la luz!... ¡Quiero vivir!

Pero los ruegos de Flash no fueron escuchados; la nube se fue haciendo más y más densa a medida que se acercaban hacia la luz... Después de unos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que habían salido de su prisión; al parecer, se encontraban en una especie de jardín lleno de personas tosiendo, luces y otras nubes de humo.

– Al parecer no somos los únicos- comentó Batman.

– ¿La palabra "convención" te dice algo?

- Jajaja ¡Bien dicho Súper! ¡Ahora si te la hicieron murciélago!

– Vaya, es muy hermoso es este lugar; incluso me recuerda a mi isla... Lástima que Linterna Verde y la Chica Halcón no vinieron.

– Créeme que la están pasando muy bien cuidando el changarro- apuntó Flash- Además, ni modo que viniera toda la liga. **Conmigo** y ustedes tres está bien.

- …

- ¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS A LA QUINCUAGÉSIMA CONVENCIÓN DE LOS SÚPERBUENOS!!!

En ese momento, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia una pequeña explanada donde se hallaban varias personas reunidas. Un joven con micrófono se encontraba sobre una tarima, en medio de la multitud.

– Espero que todos hayan sobrevivido al humo del transporte ( se escucharon varios comentarios no aptos para escribirse )... ¡Ya veo que sí!... Bueno, comencemos... Antes que nada, deberán pasar por el detector, cortesía del Colegio Howarts. _Claro, ahora que cerraron nos lo dan… _Que nos ayudará a escoger la cabaña que más les acomode; donde vivirán mientras estén aquí... Las reglas son las de siempre: no hagas nada que no quieras que te hagan a ti; lo que deberá ser fácil, ya que se supone que todos son buenos. Ah, por cierto; y esto va sobretodo para los pervertidos: las cabañas de mujeres, son para las mujeres, y las de hombres, para los hombres.

Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana en la cafetería a la nueve de la mañana... Para pasar por los detectores, hagan una fila por favor... ¡Ah! Por cierto... no se asombren si entienden todos los idiomas de todos los que estamos aquí. ¡Viene con el paquete!... Bueno... ¡Hasta luego! ( Desaparece tras su famosa nube de humo ).

Todos los presentes comenzaron a formar la fila hacia un pequeño arco ( con el emblema del Colegio Howarts ), donde, a un lado, se encontraba un sombrero muy viejo que al parecer estaba conectado por puerto USB ( una entrada que usan las computadoras ) al arco... Al principio, tan solo tenían que pasar para que el sombrero, después de pensarlo bien, les diera el nombre de su cabaña; pero la cola y el tiempo se alargaron tanto, que tuvo que usar su instinto, y empezar a seleccionar al "hay se va", aún si todavía no habían pasado por debajo del arco.

Mientras tanto, tres jóvenes magos discutían sobre la situación:

- Esta es una pérdida de tiempo, debería de estar buscando un Horcrux.

- Harry, recuerda que estamos aquí porque **te** servirá de entrenamiento... tú mismo lo dijiste- dijo Hermaione.

- ¡Exacto Harry! ¡Recuerda que la paciencia es esencial para que derrotes a Quien-tú-sabes en una devastadora partida de ajedrez!

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Acepta la verdad Hermoine! Esto de hacer filitas no nos llevará a ningún lado... Ya hasta me dio hambre... ¿Los de enfrente tendrán algo de comer?

- ¡Ttengooo dooonasss!

El muchacho de cabello castaño que iba enfrente suyo se volteó de una manera tan brusca que obligó a Ron a retroceder unos pasos.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?_ Parece haber fumado de la mala... Eso que tiene en la boca ¿es chocolate? _

– Yyo ssoy Sssyaaoraann. Jiji.

En ese momento, la acompañante de "Sssyaaoraann" se volteó para intentar ignorar la situación, lo que Harry notó.

– Oye, ¿lo conoces?

- ¿Eeeh?- Sakura no encontró otro remedio mas que hacerse la desentendida- ¿a quién?

– A ese que ve feo a mi amigo.

- ¿A Syaoran? Nno, no lo conozz... _Estúpida._

– Dde hechoo ess mmi novvia.

– Oye, ¿puedes decirle a tu galán que deje de verme los pantalones?- reclamó Ron.

- ¡Liinda ffaaldda!

- Se llama túnica.

– Aaaaaah... ¡Liinda fúnnica!... Quiiero unnaa.

– ¡TÚNICA!

**Mientras tanto...**

- ¡El que sigue!- gritaba el sombrero, cada vez más seguido.

- ¡Vas Flash!

– Espera Diana, que estoy escuchando a los dos maricones de acá atrás... hablan de una fórnica o algo así.

– ¡Aváncele, aváncele!- pedía el sombrero.

- ¡Ya voy!

– ¿Quiénes son los maricones?

Una muchacha de cabello largo y negro pasó a un lado de Flash, acompañada por un joven de cabello negro y lentes. Pero en lugar de detenerse a discutir con el "superhéroe", se siguió de largo hasta donde se encontraban "los dos maricones".

- ¡Sakura, Li! ¡Ya lo encontré!

– Waaaa ¡Que bueno!... ¡Hola Eriol!

– Hola.

- ¡Hoola Cuuatroojos!

- ¡Syaoran!- le reprendió Sakura.

- ¿Qué te traes con los cuatroojos?- el comentario hizo enfadar a Harry.

- No te ofendas; creo que me lo decía a mí... Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo... Hola ¡Soy Eriol!

– Yo soy Harry, ella es Hermaione y al que su amigo Syaoran no deja de molestar, se llama Ron.

- ¡¿Ron?! ¡Me encanta!

– ¡¿Tú también?! ¡Están de moda los gays en Asia ¿o qué?!

- Eeem... creo que se refería a la bebida Ron- comentó Hermione.

– Aah, que alivio... uno menos.

– Y de hecho soy de Inglaterra, no de Asia.

- ¡Genial! ¡Un paisano!

– Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Nosotros somos de Japón; yo soy Sakura, ella es Tomoyo y... creo que ya conocen a Syaoran... Aunque, créanme, no siempre es así.

En ese momento Syaoran estaba inspeccionando con mucha atención la roja cabellera de Ron.

- Eso espero, porque empieza a asustarme- dijo el pelirrojo, justo antes de que el sombrero gritara…

- ¡El que sigue!... ¿Eeeeh?- volteó a ver a Syaoran y a Ron; al parecer, el primero estaba muy entusiasmado hurgando en la túnica del segundo- _¡Esta juventud!... _¡Ustedes dos! ¡A la cabaña de pervertidos!

El sordo no oye, pero bien que compone; y en este caso, el magnífico comentario de Syaoran fue…

- ¿Desvestidos?

La reacción general no se hizo esperar.

- _¡¡¡WTF!!!_

Y así termina el segundo capítulo, demasiado corto por cierto. Pero bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado. Atte. Las Cacatúas ( es nuestro nuevo apodo ).


	3. La Repartición Corregida

LA CONVENCIÓN DE LOS SÚPERBUENOS

CAPÍTULO 3: LA REPARTICIÓN

¡Hola! ¡Selegna y Ailaht nos honramos en presentar un capítulo más de este fic! Aquí mostraremos a la mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán; sin embargo, no son todos, así que si esperan a uno en especial no se preocupen, ¡tenemos muchas sorpresas preparadas! ( También pueden buscarlos en LA CONVECIÓN DE LOS SÚPERMALOS ).

Por último queremos agradecer por los reviews que nos han mandado. Muchas gracias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer era el primero en llegar... la cabaña era en nada parecida a las que anteriormente había conocido en sus otros campamentos: camas individuales en vez de literas en las paredes, todo hecho de madera de caoba ( en lugar de los pinos mal cortados ), ni un solo chicle pegado en la pared, ni mensajitos grabados de "Leti te amo"; más bien había pequeñas placas de oro encima de las camas que daban todo un historial de quién había dormido ahí... un gran clóset a una lado de la puerta, con divisiones para cada persona y un enorme espejo de pared que más bien parecía la entrada a otra cabaña debido a su tamaño... en pocas palabras, un pequeño hotel de cinco estrellas... Solo faltaba una cosa por revisar: el baño... Lentamente abrió la puerta que conducía a él...

– ¡¡¡Waaaaaaaa!!!

Nada se podía comparar a lo que veía: una gran tina de mármol, rodeada de jabones, aceites y perfumes; con un ropero a un lado, que contenía batas y toallas. Mientras que los escusados, porque eran varios, daban la impresión de haber sido pulidos ese mismo día, cada uno con su división claro... Y por último, los lavabos, también de mármol, hacían perfecta combinación con los espejos, que en los bordes tenían como decoración grabados que decían frases como: "eres el mejor", "tú eres el héroe", "La vecina está loca por ti", etc.

- Ni en el castillo de Pegaso he visto este lujo.

– Están bonitos ¿verdad?- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

- ¿Ehhh?

– Ni en Naboo he visto algo semejante... ¡Ah! Hola... mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi, maestro Jedi ( nota: es el Obi-Wan joven, no viejo ).

– Emm... yo soy Yugi Motou... eeemm... antiguo faraón egipcio... ¡Seamos amigos!

– ¡Por supuesto!... ¿Faraón? ¿En serio?... ¿Entonces tú eres el famoso campeón de cartas?

- ¿Me conoce?

- ¡Claro!- enseguida le mostró una carta que sacó quién sabe donde; en la ilustración se podía ver a un tipo alto, robusto y de pelos parados- ... Sales en la expansión: "Leyendas de la antigua Tierra"; aunque- miró a Yugi de pies a cabeza- veo que la versión original es muy distinta.

- ¡¿Soy una carta?!

- ¡¡¡Maestro!!! ¿Dónde pongo sus cosas?

Dos jóvenes muy parecidos entraron a la cabaña, ambos cargando con pequeños sacos.

– En la cama de la esquina Luke- respondió Obi-Wan, saliendo del baño.

– Lo siento, esa es mía- declaró Anakin al momento en que se recostaba sobre ella.

- ... Entonces en la otra esquina.

- ¡Está bien maestro!- dijo Luke.

- ¿Quién es nuestro compañero?- preguntó Anakin con interés.

– ¡Cierto!... Yugi, te presento a Anakin, mi aprendiz.

- ¡Ajá!

– Y a su hijo, mi futuro otro aprendiz, Luke.

– Gusto en conocerte.

– Hola a los dos... ¿su hijo?

– Así es, lo que sucede, es que, ya vez, como está eso de que somos de diferentes planos y tiempos y puess, me tocó conocer a mi ahijado o nieto, como quieras llamarlo.

– Snif snif, eso me llegó al alma maestro- sollozó Luke

- ¿Y se supone que eres mi hijo?- dijo Anakin desconcertado por la actitud de su futuro primogénito.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado... Empezó a sonar una extraña canción tipo guerra de las galaxias... La sombra de un hombre se pudo vislumbrar.

– Es un avión.

– Es un ave.

– Es un tipo con los calzones de fuera que está usando ¡**MI**CANCIÓN!- reclamó Anakin.

– Emmm... es Superman- aclaró Yugi.

- ¿Superman?

Cha chaaaaaaaaann. Exactamente, ¡era el hombre de acero!

- ¡Vaya!... No está nada mal el lugar.

Como si se tratara de un pluma, entró flotando para luego dejarse caer sobre una de las camas vacías ( la que estaba más cerca del espejo ). Yugi no podía perder la oportunidad.

- ¡Seamos am...!

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver tras ella a una figura más bien enclenque, sin mucho chiste; claramente la de un adolescente en plena etapa de flojera eterna.

- ¿Se supone que esta sea la cabaña de los súperpoderosos?- preguntó Harry con desgano.

- ¡¡¡Pues claro!!! ¡¿Aquí estoy yo?!- exclamó Superman.

– ¡Vaya! Tú eres Harry Potter- anunció Obi-Wan al ver su cicatriz.

– _No otra vez._

– Sales en el sobre trece de la expansión- sacó otra carta, con el dibujo de un mago también alto, fuerte y con lentes de contacto- ... mmm... que voy a demandar a los ilustradores.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Superman intrigado.

– De mi colección de cartas de héroes famosos.

– En ese caso supongo que me has de conocer ¿no?... ¡Soy Superman!

– Mmmmm Summerman... Summerman.

– ... Su-per-man... Liga de la Justicia, salvador del universo... ¿no te suena?

- ... Mmmmmmmmmm... tengo un Batman, pero...

- ¡Olvídalo!

– Creo que había una Mujer Maravilla, pero esa era de la otra colección, la dominguera.

- ¿Maestro? – ambos aprendices se extrañaron, últimamente su maestro estaba actuando muy extraño.

¡Paazzz! La pobre puerta de caoba sufrió otro golpe... Esta vez gracias a un hombre vestido con anchas ropas rojas.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Un paisano del mundo exterior! ¿Eres del planeta Tuchingamae?- preguntó Obi-Wan.

- ¡¿Tuchingqué?! ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el gran demonio Inuyasha!

- ¡Seamos amigos del… ¿demonio?!- exclamó Yugi.

Esto último fastidió un poco a Inuyasha.

– Está bien... mitad demonio... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Como todo buen personaje extravagante de anime, Inuyasha representaba una verdadera atracción para todos los presentes, como Luke, quien tocaba los más grandes atributos de Inuyasha.

- ¡Qué bonitas orejas! ( N/A: ¿Ya andaban pensando mal ¿verdad? XD )

– Si, parecieran de perro- dijo Yugi- ¿Qué shampoo usas para que tu cabello te quede así de suave y esponjoso?

– Interesante modelo de traje- apuntó Obi-Wan.

- ... ¿Ya acabaron?

- ¡No!

De repente se escuchó un chillido de la puerta, al parecer alguien tenía la osadía de abrirla como se debe.

- … ¿Hola?

Un joven de 25 años, aunque con la estatura de uno de 15, entró en la "humilde cabañita" con cara desorientada y un gafete en su camisa que decía: "Sergio". Poco a poco su mirada recorrió la habitación.

– ¿Yugi?... ¿Superman?... ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Obi-Wan?... ¿Luke y Anakin Skywalker?...- su rostro reflejó espanto- ¡¡¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!!!

Como si intentara escapar, dio media vuelta e intentó abrir la puerta; pero alguien se le atravesó en su camino.

- ¡¡¡Seamos amigos!!!

- ... ¡¡¡MIIIGGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!

**Mientras tanto... en la cabaña de las superpoderosas...**

– Creo que esta es nuestra cabaña Sango.

- ¿Eeh?... Si Aome.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? – preguntó Aome con aire de saber la respuesta.

- ... No... nada.

– Mmmm... denuevo Miroku.

- ¡¿Es que cómo es posible?!... ¡Miroku! ¡En la cabaña de los pervertidos! ¡¿Te imaginas de qué puede ser capaz con tantos degenerados?!

– Puessss... más o menos. Pero ya sabes, él se sabe cuidar.

- ¡Pe-pero... !

– Buenas tardes.

Dos chicas más se les unieron justo antes de entrar a la pintoresca cabaña

- ¡Hola chicas! Mi nombre es Mai Valentine... y ella es Ishizu – presentó señalando a su compañera.

- ... hola.

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Aome Higurashi y ella es Sango.

- ... hola.

– ¡No pude evitar escuchar su conversación!- dijo Mai- ¿Así que ustedes también tienen amigos en la cabaña de los pervertidos eh?... Dos de los nuestros están allá- dijo al tiempo en que pensaba - _...lástima que Joey no entrara; y yo que creía que ya estaba creciendo... _en fin... lo sé... los hombres apestan– esto último lo mencionó en voz alta.

Sango se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza y cara completamente sonrojada.

– Bueno... será mejor que pasemos- sugirió Ishizu.

– Ok.

Las cuatro entraron a la cabaña, que era prácticamente igual a la de los Superpoderosos, solo que al estilo femenino... o sea... con espejos, clósets y detalles lujosos mucho más grandes ( como el hecho de que había alrededor de 1000 botellas en el baño que probablemente mantendrían para siempre en secreto su uso ).

Pero ellas no eran las primeras sorprendidas... Dos muchachas de aproximadamente 17 años ya se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Mira Sakura! Tenemos compañía.

– Ya era hora. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 17 años, vengo de Japón y soy una maga.

- Yo soy Hermione, tengo la misma edad, vivo en Inglaterra y estudio magia y hechizería en el colegio Howarts.

– Mucho gusto. Yo soy Aome, tengo 16 años, también vengo de Japón; y como la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, me dedico a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon 500 años en el pasado, usando el pozo de mi casa como túnel del tiempo. ¡Al momento en que pongo mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr buenas notas en la escuela! - lo último lo dijo con especial furor.

– Te comprendo- aseguró Sakura recordando lo difícil que era en un principio ser maga y alumna.

- ¿Tu casa está en un pozo?- preguntó Ishizu, no habiendo comprendido lo que Aome había querido decir, lo cual hizo surgir una pequeña gotita en la cabeza de cada quien.

- ... Je- Sango rompió el silencio- yo soy una cazadora de monstruos, me llamo Sango, y vengo de 500 años en el pasado desde la época de Aome.

– Ahora vas tú Ishizu- dijo Mai.

– Yo soy una cuidatumbas y trabajo en el museo del Cairo. Tengo el poder de ver en el futuro para así poder advertir al faraón sobre las fuerzas del mal que podrían acabar con todo lo que conocemos... solo él puede...

– Sí Ishizu, ya entendimos, gracias por tu colaboración- le cayó su amiga rubia.

- De acuerdo... te toca a ti- le dijo Sakura.

- ¿A mí?

– Sí.

– Eeeemm

¡Pow! La puerta se abrió bruscamente... Una figura de **muy buenas curvas** apareció.

– Je... Hola a todas.

- …..

– ¡Es la mujer maravilla!- exclamó Hermione, maravillada; aunque la pobre mujer maravillosa estaba saltando de un lado al otro con cara de preocupación.

– ¿Alguien sabe donde está el baño?

– Allá.

– Gracias.

Como un rayo pasó corriendo directo hacia donde las demás chicas señalaban; en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta se pudieron oír sus quejidos.

– ¡Estúpido traje! ¡Ya decía yo que no debía comprar completo!... ¡Bájate maldito zipper!... ¡Esto es una emergencia!

- …

– Entonces… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó denuevo Sákura a Mai.

– Mai… soy una duelista extrabajadora de un casino.

- ¡Méndigo chicle de purga! ¡Ya verás Flash, espera al desayuno!- interrumpió la voz de Diana desde el baño, seguida de una prolongada flatulencia- emm… ¿Alguien trae una mascarilla antigas?

**Por otro lado... en la cabaña de las No-poderosas.**

El viento soplaba y los animalitos cantaban al son del murmullo del río; los rayos dorados del sol iluminaban en lo más profundo del bosque a una pequeña cabaña primaveral ( nótese que a ésta le llegaba el sol aún en la oscuridad del bosque )… Unas jóvenes se presentaban tomando té y galletas en medio del jardín, repleto de flores.

– Así que tú diseñas vestidos.

– Así es Serenity – asintió Tomoyo tomando un sorbo de té – y también grabo las aventuras de mi súper amiga Sakura.

- Debe de ser una gran persona.

– Lo es.

- ¡Con que esta es nuestra cabaña!

Una castaña, de muy mal gusto para vestir por cierto, se acercó a ellas jadeando.

– Hasta que te encuentro Serenity… Perdón por llegar tarde, pero… es que todo está tan oscuro aquí alrededor.

– Me hubieras seguido cuando me dieron los mapas Tea.

– Sí pero es que tenía que acompañar a Yugi a su cabaña; el pobrecito se perdió.

– Que bueno que estabas tú para ayudarle; en serio que en ocasiones lo quieres como su madre.

- Jeje… no es para tanto… - dijo sonrojada, enseguida dispuso su atención en Tomoyo - ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

– Soy Tomoyo Daidouji; tengo diecisiete años y me dedico a diseñar vestuarios, además de grabar a Sakura.

– ¿Nada más? ( Nótese su prudencia ).

- … Sssí.

- … Pues yo soy Tea y me encanta ayudar a mis amigos, sobretodo a Yugi.

– Eres una de los duelistas ¿no?

– De hecho, solamente los acompaño.

- ¡Yo siempre apoyo a mi hermano!- exclamó Serenity, feliz.

Se produjo un silencio incómodamente silencioso; a lo lejos se escuchó claramente la voz de una niña que cantaba: abuelito dime tú… porque …

La cruel verdad llegó hacia ellas, trayendo consigo un gran silencio. Su cabaña era nada más ni nada menos que la de las coladas ( osea, personajes secundarios sin mayor responsabilidad que la de dar apoyo moral, a excepción de Tomoyo, que hacía de camarógrafa y elaboradora de vestuario. ).

- … ¿Alguien quiere más té?- ofreció Tomoyo para romper la tensa atmósfera.

**En ese momento, a tres abismos del bosque prohibido…**

Un joven rubio de aspecto poco intelectual se acercaba temerosamente a lo que sería su lugar de alojamiento.

- Órale ¡Como de terror! – exclamó observando su cabaña, la cual apenas y se vislumbraba entre la oscuridad, y eso gracias a los rayos que caían… Se habría quedado más tiempo observando tal escalofriante escena, en espera del valor suficiente para entrar; pero el aullido de un lobo lo hizo prácticamente correr- ¡Hay nanita!

El pobre Joey temblaba espantado una vez que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación, repleta de telarañas babosas y pegajosas; le costó un poco de trabajo separar sus manos de la puerta, que había cerrado de forma algo estruendosa.

– De seguro pasó un diputado por aquí… ¡Hey!

De repente chocó contra lo que parecía un gran capullo negro que colgaba del techo.

– Chiale… ¿y esto que se supone que és?

Un lúgubre rostro se asomó entre la tela, cubierto en su mitad por un antifaz.

– Oh… con que eres una persona… ¿Quién pretendes ser? ¿Drácula? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- …

- ¿O "el hombre murciélago"?

– De hecho es Batman – le respondió un joven de cabello negro y lentes, desde una de las literas que se encontraban al final del cuarto.

- … ¡Es lo mismo pero en chúntaro!

Batman hizo un leve gesto de resignación.

- No le gusta hablar mucho – aclaró el muchacho al momento en que caminaba hacia el rubio – Soy Eriol… ¡seamos amigos!

– Mmmm, me recuerdas a alguien… pero no me acuerdo quien; ¡de acuerdo, seamos amigos!

El viento sopló salvajemente dentro del lugar; la puerta se abrió de golpe ( otra vez ) anunciando la llegada de un ser escalofriante.

- ¡Meh! ¿Y ese quien es? ¿El hombre trapeador?- se burló Joey.

– Ssshhh… es un demonio.

– Aaayy sii, ¿ese güero oxigenado?, ¿un demonio?... ¿Tú no eres un hombre lobo verdad?

- ¡Sssshh!- le volvió a callar Eriol.

Sesshomaru dirigió una rápida mirada asesina a quien osó confundirlo con... lo que sea que fuera un "trapeador"

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó de una manera tranquila, pero aterrorizante.

– …Trapeador.

- … - Sesshomaru claramente no comprendía la ofensa.

Notando la indiorancia del recién llegado, Joey pretendió aclarar el consejo.

- … dispositivo de limpieza, mechudo, jerga, limpiapisos…

En este caso, Batman no pudo disimular una pequeña risa.

Sin dudarlo, el demonio desfundó su espada para cortar al loro parlanchín por la mitad; y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Eriol se atravesó en el camino.

– "Trapeador" también significa en Griego: gran conocedor de espadas… y tintes...- rápidamente intentó cambiar de tema de conversación- ¿Me permite el honor de conocer su nombre?

Aunque normalmente no solía responder a ninguna pregunta proveniente de un humano ( a excepción de Rin por supuesto, o en casos extraordinarios ), por alguna extraña razón del universo, el chico le provocaba respeto; claramente podía sentir un extraño poder emanando de él.

- Sesshomaru …- acto seguido, llamó a su siervo- Jaken… - no obtuvo respuesta - …¡Jaken! – inmediatamente recordó que su sirviente se había quedado en el mundo antiguo, cuidando a Rin- _ya se me hizo costumbre el traerlo atrás, debería de asesinarlo de una buena vez a ese renacuajo_.

Para fortuna de Joey, esto le hizo olvidar por completo su ejecución.

– Gracias amigo... te debo una- agradeció Joey a Eriol-… de veras que aquí ha llegado gente extraña. Pero espero divertirme.

– Claro… ¿Y sabes qué es lo más divertido que puede haber en el mundo?

-¿Qué?

- … Que sucedan cosas inesperadas.

**Y en la zona más "in" del campamento…**

- ¡Muere maldito bastardo! ¡Toma esto Duke!

- No lo creo Tristonto.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Noooooooo…!

Tristán acababa de sufrir una humillante derrota… de nuevo.

- Te dije que el game cube era mi especialidad.

- grrrr…

En un ataque de ira, Tristán pateó la pequeña consola provocando que ésta saliera volando directo hacia la cabecita que en ese momento se asomaba por la puerta de la cabaña. ¡Tazzz!

- ¡Aaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! … auch.

- ¡Flash! – Exclamó el joven monje que se encontraba a un lado del héroe del mameluco rojo, quién acaba de caer al suelo.

- Ay… perdón ¿Te pegué?

- ¿Quéeeee? – contestó Flash completamente ido.

- Ayúdame a levantarlo – dijo Miroku intentando poner en pie a su nuevo amigo (lo conoció justo antes de que abriera la puerta) -¿Qué le aventaste? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Emmmm… es que… Duke y yo llegamos a la cabaña y pues… vimos este cuarto que ¡wow! todo un casino y pues… quisimos meternos en el jacuzzi pero no traíamos trajes pues… mejor jugamos billar, pero como yo le iba ganando pues… prendimos la tele pero no había nada que ver… y pues vimos el game cube y nos pusimos a jugar… y luego me enojé y lo pateé y pues… le dio a tu amigo.

- ???????? ¿_jacuzzi? ¿billar? ¿tele? ¿game qué? -_ Miroku no pudo hacer más que asentir a todo lo que decía Tristán.

- ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del coche que me atropelló? – balbuceó Flash.

- Creo que necesita descansar – apuntó Miroku- ¿Dónde se puede recostar?

- Ahhh… - Tristán meditó por un momento la respuesta - ¡Oye Duke! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿tú viste alguna cama?

- No – respondió el moreno mientras sacaba un disco con las siglas XXX de una pequeña caja a un lado de la televisión – pero aquí hay un **muy buen material**.

- ¡A ver! – exclamó Tristán emocionado.

- ¡Heyy! ¿Y qué hago con Flash?

- Mmm… Tíralo por los cojines de allá.

- Ok.

Cinco minutos después… Dos duelistas y un monje se encontraban con la mirada fija hacia la pantalla de plasma.

- ¡Heyy! ¿Por qué rechazó a la tipa? – Cuestionó Duke - ¿Qué? ¿Esta ciego?

- Esto de las "patallas" es algo extraño – dijo Miroku.

- "Pantallas", Miroku – le corrigió Tristán – Oigan, ¿Ese no es su mejor amigo?

- Se me hace que escogieron una película de jotos – se burló Flash – Creo que empiezo a recuperarme… ya hay menos estrellitas.

- ¿Y ahora qué están haciendo? – preguntó Duke con asco.

- Creo que se llama posición caballito – contestó Tristán.

- Caballito… - murmuró Miroku.

En ese momento dos jóvenes entraron a la cabaña-casino entre gritos y forcejeos.

- ¡Que yo no soy tu caballito! ¡Ya bájate!

- ¡Corre como el viento Tiro al Blanco! ¡Ajuuaaa!

La escena del chico castaño sobre el joven pelirrojo resultó extremadamente parecida a la de la película, lo que causó un fuerte impacto en los presentes.

- ¡Son los dos jotos de hace rato! – gritó Flash, llamando la atención de Syaoran.

- ¿Santa?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Santa!!

Syaoran se abalanzó sobre Flash como niño en una piñata; aunque en situaciones normales el héroe hubiera podido escapar, todavía estaba algo atontado por el golpe. Ante el asombro de los demás Syaoran tenía completamente dominada a su víctima.

- … y quiero un carrito de bomberos, unas donas de Miguel, una muñeca vestida de azul y un grillito cantor… y muchos, pero muchos dulces o… ¡camarones!

- ¡Auxilio! – pidió Flash.

- Ahora es tu problema – le contestó Ron, feliz de haberse librado de Syaoran de una vez por todas.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos ir a ayudarlo? – preguntó Duke.

- Bien… necesitaré el game cube y… - dijo Tristán.

¡Pazzz! Syaoran cayó inconsciente.

Media hora después…

- Ron… quiero… fónica… amor… flor…dulce…canción… - balbuceaba un tierno y dulce Syaoran entre sueños.

- Bien… creo que así estaremos a salvo. – aseguró Ron.

- ¿No crees que cinta tape, dos cuerdas y encerrarlo en el baño es demasiado? – preguntó Miroku.

- Créeme, no lo es.

- Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- ¡Yo quiero el sillón morado! – gritó Flash.

- ¡Entonces yo el verde! – anunció Duke.

- ¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo? – se quejó Tristán.

- En la alfombra con Ron.

- ¿Con él? Pero es gay.

- ¡Yo no soy gay!

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de un cajón, un pequeño "muñeco de felpa" se ocultaba de los extraños pervertidos de aquella cabaña…

- _Condenado mocoso… ¡espera a que le diga a Sakura! ¡ muajajaja!_

¡Listo! ¡Por fin acabamos este! Pedimos disculpas por la cantidad de meses que tardamos por capítulo. ¡Y que tengas una feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
